Deceiving Sky
by Neut
Summary: When Sky moves to England to start working for a highly lucrative Savant company, everything seems perfect. However, very soon, her life beings to fall apart. Seemingly innocuous threats escalate fast, and when Sky's relationship not only with Zed but half of her family is put at risk, something has to give.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I jumped awake in the still darkness of night, realising our moving day had finally come around. Silently, I gently reached out and felt Zed still asleep beside me, not even nervous he was leaving his family house and the town where he grew up to move to England to start a job and live with me in a small house. He was excited about it – I, on the other hand, was so scared.

Zed and I had been together for over six years now, so it wasn't that I was scared of. We lived together, sometimes at Sally and Simon's house in Wrickenridge and sometimes at Zed's parents house. When we were at college for four years, we used to sneak into each other's dorm rooms due to their same-sex only rule. So we were somewhat ready to get our own place. In fact, we had started to look for places to live together in the outskirts of Denver. So it was an absolute Godsend when Will, Zed's older brother, called up saying he had a proposition for us.

Will has had a busy year. In February last year, he went to Belfast to work a case. The division he ran in the FBI worked on trans-atlantic crimes, and the case he was focusing on had started in Ireland and was being investigated by the Belfast police detectives. In doing so, he worked with one of the best police sergeants over there, and a few weeks after realised she was his Soulfinder. Things moved fast between him and his Soulfinder, Finley. Will convinced her to move over to Colorado with him, and she agreed. They lived happily together in the suburbs of Denver for quite a while before they received a phone call from Finley's old police captain.

Everyone in the Net knew about the Unit – a specialist branch of the British Government that hired only Savant's and worked on crimes committed by Savants, crimes normal police or other law enforcement couldn't touch. It had been founded near enough a hundred years ago and had continued to expand, and expand, to the point where it had over forty different units working different crime areas and had around two thousand people working for them, in a large secret building somewhere in Kent.

Finley's police captain was related to one of the main people in control on the Unit and called him asking if he knew of anyone who would run this new department, focusing on minimal use of Savant gifts to crack open criminals who wouldn't speak normally, fixing an issue they had with prosecuting criminals. There has been an uproar when people had used their gift to get information out of people whether it broke human rights. So the Unit was looking for someone who had a persuasive way without using their gift, or at least with a minimum amount of gift. So he immediately recommended Finley, who seemed perfect for the job. But it would require another move, this time to England. She agreed, but only on one condition; Will would head the department with her. Of course, they agreed – having a Benedict on tap? They had dreamed of that.

So Will and Finley moved to England and begun to head that division very successfully. They lived together in a three bedroom house in a small coastal town near Norfolk, working at the Unit tirelessly. Eventually, their division was such a success they had been given permission to expand. So, three months before we finished college, Will asked us if we wanted to work for them at the Unit, and we were hesitant. It was a big move. Eventually, Zed talked me into accepting the job and we got a start date for two weeks from now.

Will, since then, proposed to Finley and they had planned the perfect wedding in under two months' time, in the middle of summer. They had found a lovely wooden barn in the middle of nowhere with a seaside view, purchased it for next to nothing and spent the last three months doing it up. They had yet to show anyone photos but they both appeared over the moon with their wedding venue. This was whilst they were simultaneously heading one of the biggest divisions of the Unit, and finding myself and Zed somewhere to live near them.

Realising I wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, I kicked off the duvet and made my way downstairs. IT was only as I got to the hallway downstairs I heard people quietly talking in the kitchen and the lights were on. I knew Zed's parents were still asleep – I passed their bedroom on the way down. I nervously opened the door to the kitchen.

Will and Fin were both awake, sitting down at the table with their laptops open. Fin was leaning against Will, and Will's arm was around her shoulders and his cheek against the crown of her head.

'Morning.' They both said together before Fin checked the clock.

'Why are you up so early?' Fin asked as she sat up properly, closing down something on her laptop. I sat down opposite them.

'Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.' I said, undoing my hair from its braid before starting to rebraid it. Fin and Will just watched me for a second.

'You're scared about moving?' Fin simply said and I sighed and nodded – I couldn't help but notice our suitcases were by the wall in the kitchen.

'A bit, yeah.' I said, getting up to get a cup of coffee.

'You should be.' Will joked before Fin elbowed him.

'You'll be fine. Your house does need a bit of work but you'd get that wherever you move too. You don't start work for another few days so you have some time to settle in. And we're about a five-minute walk away if you need anything.' She said and I nodded as she very quickly pointed to something on Will's screen, which he nodded and typed something.

We sat in near enough silence for a while, every so often Fin would mumble something to Will about whatever they were doing on their laptops. I knew it had to be work stuff based on how secretive they were getting.

'How's wedding planning going?' I asked and Fin looked at Will.

'Forgot we had to plan it.' Fin said to him and he laughed.

'It's going fine. I've had to do most of it.' Will said and I did a double take. 'I know, I've had to do everything. Booking the caterers, trying cakes, I mean… it's hard work Sky.'

'I've helped!' Fin protested. 'I've… painted the venue a bit.'

'Hun, all you've done is painted a bit and said no to a fruitcake.'

'Yeah, who celebrates with fruitcake?' Fin said and Will rolled his eyes at her. 'I stand by it no fruitcake. Besides, you're better at planning stuff.'

'You need to go and get your wedding dress, I can't help you with that.' Will said before kissing her.

'I was being deadly serious, I am going in jeans.' Fin added.

'I ain't letting you go in jeans.' I butted in.

'Yeah, see, chief bridesmaid over there knows what she's on about.' Will said, gesturing to me. 'Please, Sky, please force her to go out and get a wedding dress.'

'Do I have too?' She mumbled. 'I don't want people to stare at me.'

Will just looked at her as I laughed.

'Fine, I'll find a dress.' She sighed and Will nodded, kissing her temple.

'Thank you. Pretty white one please.'

'Morning all.' Zed said, coming from nowhere and sitting down beside me. 'What are we on about?'

'Sky needs to fulfil her chief bridesmaid duties and force Fin to get a wedding dress.' Will said, checking the time. 'Jesus, you two are gonna suffer from jetlag tonight.'

'You still haven't got a wedding dress? Fin!'

'It's, like, two months away, that's more than enough time. Do I have to wear shoes?'

'I'll let you not wear shoes if you have a long dress. You can go in socks.' Will laughed. 'Right, the flight is at ten so we need to leave here in around an hour or so, it gives us time to give our luggage in. We should land around three UK time, and it's about an hour and a half drive back to Cliffe. So you'll be pretty tired by the time you get back there.'

'It'll be a confusing day.' Fin warned us and I nodded. I remembered how disorientated I was when I moved over to England. For days I couldn't quite get my bearings and I was not looking forward to doing the same thing this time around, especially as we start work two days time and Fin said she would show me around the tiny town she lived in and even promised to show me the wedding venue.

'Right, we should go and get ready then. You two seem like you've been awake forever.' Zed joked and Will nodded.

'We're going to go and get coffee, we'll be back in an hour – you better be ready to go when we come back. No dawdling.' Will warned.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

A few hours later, we were sat on the plane waiting to take off. Zed held my hand, knowing I was slightly nervous with flying. He had already placed the thick blanket over me as I had started to get tired, too. Will and Fin had come back to the family house, coffee cups in one hand, each other in the opposite hand. Will's old car – saying old, it was a few months old – had been given to his favourite brother Uriel in Denver, so Will packed his car for the last time with our carry on cases and a small suitcase for the flight with the essential overnight stuff in and drove us all to Denver international airport, where Uriel met us with his daughter, Tamika, to pick up the keys for his new car and said goodbye to his favourite younger brother. I knew Will and Uri were very close and they always have been, both of them had been well behaved but Will had more of an outgoing personality whilst Uri was introverted. I also knew Uri was Will's best man for his wedding, with Zed and Xav both ushers. Yves was nominated to look after the kids at the wedding. Trace and Vick had been invited but weren't ushers.

Fin and Vick don't get on – not at all. Vick banned Finley from the Savant Net when she was nineteen for being too "dangerous", despite that not being a good enough reason. When Fin first moved over here, Vick warned her that she was let in just because of Will and she was still a danger. Fin, of course, knew she wouldn't hurt Will ever. So she was getting annoyed when Vick continued to accuse her off being evil. Eventually, she snapped and told Vick to back off and to leave her alone. Will also got pissed off with Vick, telling him that his girlfriend was a psychopath and had no control and will, one day, hurt him – and similarly told Vick to get lost. Ever since then, it's been a rocky relationship between the three of them.

Anyway, we boarded the plane with little to no issue after, with Will and Fin sitting in the chairs behind us. I turned around and Fin was already asleep curled up into Will who looked more than content to sit there, an arm around his fiancé, for the rest of the ten-odd hour flight.

'It's crazy, isn't it? Fin wasn't even in our lives just over a year ago. We had met her what, twice by this time last year? And now they're getting married and we're moving half the way across the World because of a job Fin got us.' Zed whispered to me. 'It's amazing how much one year can change your life.'

'I know.' I mumbled, shaking my head before yawning.

'Do you want to have a nap? I'll wake you up if anything exciting happens.' Zed mumbled and I nodded, curling up into him a bit more. 'Are you still scared?'

'Slightly. I think I'm better knowing that Fin and Will are going to be there and they'll be our managers too so at least we have something going for us.'

'Can't really call your manager an asshole when your manager is one of your favourite brothers.' Zed laughed. 'Sleep. If you sleep I'll get you the World's best fish and chips according to Fin for dinner.'

'They can't be better than the ones near campus.' I laughed as Zed held me a bit tighter.

'According to Fin, she's sacrificed the World to have another portion of Jacks' curly fries.' Zed mumbled, Jacks' being the fish and chips shop that was a five-minute drive away from our new house. 'Half the reason I'm going over is for these amazing fries.'

'Chips over there.'

'I'm not going to start talking British if you're wondering.' Zed joked as I started to fall asleep on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep pretty suddenly as I jumped awake some hours later. The on-screen television which displayed the route showed the plane over the Atlantic, being closer to England than we were to the Eastern states of America – and we had been flying for around five hours. Zed was asleep as well. I awkwardly turned and looked over the chair.

'Morning.' Fin said, suddenly looking up at me. She was sitting weirdly, her back against the window of the aeroplane and her feet and lower legs on will, who was gently rubbing her knees. Will also looked up at me.

'You slept well.' He said.

'Yeah, who falls asleep on planes.' Finley joked and Will just shook his head at her. 'Oh, found this, what do you think?' She asked, passing over her phone to me without showing her screen to Will. Fin was showing me a beautiful wedding dress. It was a tight sweetheart line with thin lace over the top. It flowed out just below the waist and had a small train on the bottom, and it came with a sparkly belt. I knew It would perfectly suit her.

'That's beautiful.' I said.

'It's a store about fifteen miles away from home, I've booked an appointment for the weekend as _someone_ is bullying me to go and get a wedding dress.' Fin said, staring at Will.

'Oh, can I see it?' Will said and she kicked him.

'Nope. Not how this is working.' She laughed. 'If you're gonna make me go out and get a dress, you can't see it.'

'Its also tradition, you aren't meant to see her in her wedding dress until the day.' I added and Will gave me a dirty look. 'You knew that!'

'What if I take you to dress shopping, then can I see the dress and help you pick it out.' Will said to her, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

'Oh, you like being in control and knowing everything about the wedding.' Fin said and he sighed, rubbing her ankle. 'No, you've shown your cards, the dress is top secret. Sky, can I keep the dress at your house? Perhaps the veil, tiara, shoes and some other stuff I'm meant to get as well?'

'You really don't need to do that, Sky, don't let her.'

'You can absolutely keep your dress and stuff at my house. Not a problem. We can also keep the bridesmaid dresses at mine and perhaps some decorations?'

'Will hasn't done the wedding favours either, we can make them a surprise and keep them at yours too!' Fin laughed and Will just looked at her. 'You didn't sort the cake out, we can do that too, right Sky?'

'You two are evil together.' Will said. 'Sky, you can't live near us. I won't get my sweet fiancé back if you live us.'

'Aww, he thought I was sweet at some point.' Fin laughed.

'God knows when,' I added. 'I never thought you were sweet.'

The rest of the flight went fine – a bit of turbulence due to a storm in the ocean – but we landed a few hours after we were meant too. It didn't take long for Will and Fin to get their passports stamped, with Fin being a British National and Will already had his visa to work. It took Zed and I a bit longer to be processed, but the couple remained happy to wait, replying back to emails they must have received from work.

I knew Will and Fin, together, ran a very important division – one of the biggest in the Unit. And of course, as they booked their time off work together, it meant the unit had to run itself. I also knew the Unit was not looking forward until they got married and would go on their honeymoon for two weeks, leaving next to no one in charge. But I also knew the two of them loved their job and I had no doubt they would still be working on the plane to and from their unknown honeymoon location.

Eventually, we got out of the airports with our suitcases. Will led us all through a maze of a carpark a few hundred feet away from the airport, paying a whopping parking ticket to get his car keys back – although he immediately handed the keys to Fin. Four floors up, they stopped next to a large white SUV which doors unlocked at the press of the button.

'Jesus Will.' Zed laughed. 'Very nice car.'

'It's a work one, it's got a tracker in it so they can see where we are In case that something happens.' Will explained. 'We have another car at the house, just a plain Corsa. Also got a tracker. You'll get the tracker business when you start.' Will said as Fin started rearranging the suitcases in the boot.

'How long of a drive is it?' I asked Fin and she thought about it for a while.

'Just over an hour, hour and a half perhaps? Depends how bad the M25 is.' Fin explained. 'It's not horrendously far away.' She said. 'Don't look so scared. But whilst we're here.' She grabbed a small plastic wallet from the side of the boot, fishing a piece of paper out as well as two keys. She handed them over to me. 'Front door, side door.'

'These are the keys to the new house?' I asked nervously and she nodded.

'Yeah, the other keys are in one of the drawers in the kitchen. We moved in what we think you needed for the next couple of days and you have a lot of furniture for delivery tomorrow – that's the stuff you and Zed picked out and we ordered for you. Then you start work on Thursday, so you can get up nice and early.'

'How early?'

'You'll be doing nine til fives for a while until you get settled. Most of our workers do nine until fives five days a week, but if you wanna start early you can, the base is always open and there's some form of unit always on base.' Fin explained as Will walked past Finley, stopping to kiss her as he took back the car keys from her hand.

'Come on you two, I do want to get home sometime today.' Will laughed, rubbing his fiances wrist before she sighed. 'We still have to finish their paperwork when we get home, it aint over for us just yet.' Fin groaned as she headed around to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Zed came up to me, looking in my hand.

'Who would've thought when you kicked me out of your tree six years ago we would be here, with the keys to our first house.' Zed said before he kissed me.

'Zed, get in the car or you are walking home.' Will called out and Zed shook his head laughing, as we got in the back of the car as the engine started up, reversing out the bay and heading to our new homes, in a new country with a new job, where we would have to face the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will had dropped us outside our house two hours after we left the airport, and we entered our first house. It was a state – but we knew that and that was why we got it at a bargain price. All the rooms needed decorating, the floors needed changing and the windows needed replacing too. It was a decent size house; the porch at the front opened out into a wide entrance area with dark wooden floor, with two doors coming off; one that headed into a long living room which spanned the length of the house, the other to a corridor with the stairs to one side. At the end was a kitchen diner, with a small conservative area which had a washing machine and fridge in already. Upstairs led to two large bedrooms, a study, and a bathroom.

Zed spent the rest of the day unpacking our boxes with my next to no help as I just fell asleep on the settee Will and Fin had bought us and left it for us so at least we could have something to sit on. Eventually, we decided to call it a night after we had our dinner of fish and chips.

'We've done good today.' Zed said, climbing into bed.

'You've done good, I've sat around.' I laughed as I rolled over to look at him.

'Well, we all knew you would. You come in handy when it comes to painting and organising.' Zed laughed, kissing my forehead. 'Tomorrow is your time to shine.'

Tomorrow we were due the rest of our stuff we had packed over from America at a ridiculous time in the morning, before we were heading to the nearest shopping centre – half an hour drive away – to pick up some clothes and home essentials we needed. So, whilst Zed was good at unpacking boxes and building flatpack furniture, I was better at decorating and putting things into cupboards _logically._

'Then we start work.' I mumbled and Zed nodded.

'You scared?' He asked me and I hesitated.

'Slightly.' I said. 'It's, like, our first proper adult job. It's proper important.'

'Fin and Will will be with us the entire time, they're doing our first module of training with us. So at least we have someone there for when we start. It won't be too hard.' Zed whispered to me. 'Look, go to sleep hun, you must be exhausted. You didn't sleep well last night.'

I didn't argue – I was completely exhausted. Zed squiggled up to me and hugged me to his side as I pulled the duvet over us a bit tighter. Eventually, I fell asleep in my boyfriends arms, for once in this entire moving process, and since college, I felt somewhat comforted.

The next day, Zed left me asleep as he took the deliveries in downstairs. I heard him say goodbye to the delivery driver and walked downstairs in just my underwear. In the lounge were around twenty boxes of different shapes and sizes. Zed stood there in a pair of black jeans and a white top as he turned around, looking at me as he smiled.

'If you came down five minutes earlier, you'd've given the delivery driver a proper treat.' Zed laughed as he came up to me and kissed me gently.

'What even is all of this stuff.' I said.

'Cabinets, wardrobes, tables. Everything.' Zed said, gesturing to stuff. 'Stuff that will be in boxes forever.'

'What time are we going out?' I asked again, stretching. 'Wait, it's really early. How are you so awake?'

'Didn't really sleep.' He said, shrugging.

'Go back to bed, I can build some wardrobes by myself.'

'Na, I'm fine Sky.' Zed told me gently and I looked at him. He sighed, offering me his pinky. I smiled gently. Something we had started when I got kidnapped back when we were both sixteen – he told me I would get better after the kidnapping, and I didn't believe him. So he pinkie promised. Ever since then, whenever I thought he was lying to me about something, he would pinkie promise he was fine – and vice versa. It became one of our things. 'It's just the jetlag. I'll be fine. Fin invited us over tonight to theirs for dinner, they've gone back to work this morning so they won't be home until around six, half six. We can still go get of this Nando's you speak of.'

'Now there is a plan.' I laughed, hugging his waist. 'This place is a state.'

'We knew it would be though, we can still paint it all like you decided. We can get some phones later so at least you can call Sally and Simon, and text your friends as well.'

When we arrived, we sent a quick text to our parents saying we had landed safely and Fin let me use her phone to call my parents but it was a quick phone call. Zed phoned his Mom and Dad on Will's phone – but we needed to get a new phone before tomorrow, before we start work. I had told my friends in advance I wouldn't be able to message them for a few days after I moved.

'How are you coping?' I asked and he nodded.

'Good, I'm looking forward to actually _s_ tarting to work, have a routine, have a good weekend.' Zed said and it surprised me – I imagined the mornings would be me dragging out of bed to get him ready for work. But it could now be the other way around. I smiled at him before he gently kissed me. 'Let's get changed and head into town, get some shopping. I don't know about you, but I did not pack anything decent.'

So both of us got changed into the very limited clothes we had packed in our cases. We had decided to pack more essential things in our suitcases – special papers we needed, items that had significant emotional value. We had two changes of clothes at our disposable. Thankfully, I had packed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt – Zed appeared to have just chucked some random clothes into his case, a t-shirt he had worn once and then decided he didn't like and a pair of jeans that he bought when we first got together. Zed drove to the giant shopping centre Will had told us to visit, parking the car in a massive multi-story carpark before we started heading into different shops.

Between us, we spent a good few hundred pounds on an entire new wardrobe – several pairs of jeans, leggings, different tops, bras, underwear, work dresses and shoes and everything. We got some stationary we needed for work tomorrow, as well as some gym wear and kitchen essential, and some bits for around the home. We nipped into Nando's soon after, with Zed ordering his first ever Nando's – and loved it. Eventually, we drove home and started building some furniture together as I ordered the tins of paint for delivery this weekend, and soon after we got a text from Will saying they were both leaving work now and we can head over there now if we wanted too. So we got in the car and headed over to their drive, parking our car out the front.

'Wow.' I said. Their house looked amazing; I knew house prices in this area was quite low to start with but I also knew Fin had saved up and lived by herself for a good few years near the capital of Ireland and Will had owned his own house in Denver – so I knew that when they pooled the money together from their houses when they sold they could afford something beautiful, and they had done just that.

Their house was the normal two floors but had a small porch and a double garage attached to one side. It had been modernised and had a cream exterior with a large window down the middle of the house which showed floor-to-ceiling length Venetian blinds on a staircase. I knew their house had three bedrooms and everyone in the family knew Will wanted kids of his own. Will was one of those people who were _fantastic_ with children. Every time there was a new cousin or second cousin born into the family, he would be more than happy to sit there holding the baby til they fell asleep. When Uri had his daughter, Violet, Will practically moved in with him and his fiancé. He looked after Vi for hours on end, on his own at times, and he didn't care. When Trace brought over his twin toddlers to the house, Will was on the floor playing with them or reading books to them. He was so happy with the children around him, and everyone knew he would be the perfect parental figure. Fin, once she got her bearings around the family, also was brilliant with children in a more subtle way. So it would be inevitable that most likely soon after they get married, they'd want to try for kids – and their house was big enough for their future children too.

'It's somewhat annoying Will has done this well and I don't know why.' Zed laughed as he turned off the car and got out. 'But he has done good, this is amazing.'

'You two going to come in?' Will said, standing by the door in a button up t-shirt, a blazer jacket and some trousers and smart shoes. Quietly we filed into the house – the opening had beautiful dark wooden flooring and white walls, with a lovely photo of the couple. I don't know where the photo was taken but Will was in a suit and Fin in a dress, their arms around each other's waist – but they were both looking at each other, grinning.

'Evening – how you doing?' Fin said walking through – but she was in a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt.

'Oh, she got changed but you couldn't.' Zed laughed.

'No, that's how she goes to work. She's the boss, she can.' Will laughed.

'Wait – I thought you were both in charge.' I asked.

'She's a role ahead of me, she's allowed into the board meetings and so on, like images in a school you have the headteachers, and then you have the assistant headteachers. She's like an assistant headteacher, I'd be ahead of the department.' Will explained and I nodded. 'So she can wear whatever she wants as long as it's a normal work day and I'm stuck in a suit.'

Fin walked back past, kissing him as she walked past. 'Stop whining, I've told you that I give you special permission to not look like this.'

I heard a small meow by my feet and looked down and saw Will's cat he had brought over from Colorado. He has adopted a kitten from the local shelter when he started to get a bit lonely and didn't want to admit it – all the Benedict's had found their Soulfinders apart from him, and it had started to take its toll. So he got a kitten named KitKat. Eventually, Will started playing fetch with his cat – throwing toys across the room – and KitKat played fetch with him. And KitKat learnt how to sit on command too – something that was just beyond weird. So Will renamed Kitat "Dog". When Fin and Will moved over to England, immediately he put Dog into quarantine to allow him to live over here. I bent down as fussed it.

'Fin, we still going wedding dress shopping Saturday?' I asked and she nodded and just looked at her longingly.

'Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I've asked Alice to come as well, girls day out kinda thing. Doing wedding planning.' Fin said. I knew Alice was her friend from Ireland where they worked together for years, and as Fin got the call to work at the Unit, so did Alice on the newly formed team.

'Mate, you've shown your cards and she's exploiting you.' Zed laughed and Will nodded sadly.

'I might still do a runner yet.' Fin added and Will looked at her before kissing her.

'Sky, that's your job – she can't do a runner.' He said to me and I grinned – but I knew Fin can panic in a split second and she probably was a flight risk.

We all sat down and ordered a take out – sitting around and eating happily before we were invited to stay the night. I knew the plan was Fin would drive me in an hour earlier than Will and Zed to get my paperwork started. Zed and Will then go in an hour later to get Zed's paperwork done before we would get started on the training courses. So it was just easier for everyone if we stayed over. It was about eleven at night when we finally settled down in the spare bedroom, hugging. Zed fell asleep fast but I just remained awake. The hours dragged on as it slowly turned to Thursday. It was a two in the morning I heard some noise as someone from the other bedroom and I frowned. I knew whoever it was who was moving around was very light-stepping and it could only be Fin. She went to the toilet before I heard a flush, and a few minutes later she walked downstairs. I frowned, sensing her sadness from up here and immediately jumped out of bed, heading downstairs to find her.

I walked into the lounge and she looked up at me – but before she clocked who I was I saw the fear around her, and how scared she was, as well as how ill she was failing – and then her shields went up.

'Why are you awake? Did I wake you up?' Fin immediately said and I shook my head.

'I was already up – why are you up?' I asked her and she sighed before tearing up.

'Can I tell you something? It will make sense after, but I just – I just need someone to tell me I'm not acting horrendously irrationally.' Fin said and I nodded, frowning as I pulled a blanket around her shoulders to stop her shaking. She smiled slightly, but I was nervous her gift was going to kick off. But I knew the second she got bad, Will would be straight down to sort her out.

'What's up, Fin?'

'So Will and I were talking in Colorado a week or so ago, we both agreed we didn't want to have children for a few years or so.' Fin said fiddling with her hoodie. 'We said we weren't prepared, we didn't know what we were doing, and so on. Will made it pretty clear he didn't want any kids in the next few years.'

My mouth dropped. 'But Will's always wanted kids, and I know you have too. What's changed everything?'

'Well.' Fin said, sniffing slightly, wiping her eyes with her hoodie again. 'A couple of months after I moved to Colorado, I woke up and I just felt awful. We had been out to dinner the night before and I just thought my chicken was undercooked and I had food poisoning, I threw up that night, went back to bed like normal. The next morning I still felt ropey but it wasn't the end of the world, but I threw up again that night. And the night after. The fourth night as I went back to bed, Will quietly asked me if there were any chances I was pregnant. I've been on the pill solidly for five years now so I told him no. He asked me if I wouldn't mind taking a test, just to be certain as I had been up now for four nights throwing up at near enough the same time. So the next morning, I did the test and it came back positive.' She explained and I looked at her, shocked. But my heart dropped. I knew where this was going.

She continued; 'It was all fine for a week or two. The test said I was like three weeks in, so we agreed not to tell anyone for another month or two, just to make sure. But twelve days after, Will and I had the day off work. I had slept in, and Will came to wake me up. He pulled the duvet off me jokingly as I grumbled about being awake so early. When he did, waist down was blood. The bed around me also had blood. Will took me to the doctors and they confirmed it was a miscarriage. Remember when I was off work for two weeks, and I didn't turn up to the family meal?' Fin asked me and I nodded. 'I was in bed. I could barely move. The pain was excruciating. There was so much blood, I was throwing up for like a week and couldn't keep down water or food. I just slept, I was exhausted.'

There was a hesitation for a moment as Fin took a staggered deep breath. 'Will, bless him, kept checking up at me. When he was at work, he used to drive back home twice a day to wake me up and make me eat and drink something. He held me close as I cried – I didn't know why I was crying, I just couldn't stop. He sat me on his lap, often with fast food, made me drink the drink and fed me too, sometimes with chips, sometimes toast, anything. Eventually, the bleeding stopped, I was eating more myself, I could leave the house. It all went back to normal after that. After a week or two ago, we had the kid conversation and he said he couldn't stand to see me in that much pain ever again, that it hurt him so much to see me like that.' Fin stopped to wipe away a tear. 'So I said I didn't want kids anyway, not yet. Because then at least I can't hurt him again. He agreed, saying we weren't ready anyway and we can have a few years before we discuss it again.'

'Oh Fin,' I whispered, holding her as she sobbed. I remembered that family meal, we used to have one every month or so, and Fin had only gone to a handful but she wasn't there, Will explained she wasn't very well and didn't want the kids catching anything but even Will seemed really sad and off character – everyone noticed – he was very silent and everyone also assumed he was ill. He left early. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'I didn't know how too.' Fin whispered.

'Is that what's upsetting you?'

'No.' Fin said as she sighed before she leant over the arm of the settee and pulled out a weird white stick and my heart faltered again. I knew exactly what a pregnancy test looked like when I saw one. I took it from her hands and turned it over, seeing the "pregnant 2-3 weeks" on the screen. As I saw, Fin curled up and started to cry.

'Fin, no, don't cry.'

'Will didn't want kids, this could be like the last time. I could lose it, and it'll be too much. I can't do that all again. I can't expect Will to go through that with me again. He'll hate me if – when – he finds out. I don't want him to hate me.' Fin lost it and I sighed.

'No, no he won't. Come on, calm down now Fin.' I said as I heard movement upstairs – I could only guess from the upstairs bedroom where Will was sleeping. Fin also heard it and start crying even harder.

'He said he doesn't want kids anymore, not after that. We're not even married yet, Sky. He can just leave so early and I can't live without him here, I can't not have him.' She babbled as Will came around the corner in just his boxers. I gently put the test down the crack in between the settee seats.

'Fin, sweetheart, what's up? Why are you crying?' He immediately asked as I got up, allowing Will to sit where I was as he very quickly scooped Fin up and placed her on his lap, hugging her close. 'Sky, any idea what's going on?'

'Not in the slightest.' I said, not going to give away Fin's secret. 'I'll leave you two alone.' I said, squeezing Fin's shoulder as I went past. As I snuggled down back into bed, next to Zed who didn't wake up for anything, I could only hope Will and Fin could come up with a solution.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _I sat on the settee in Will and Finley's house as everything started to kick off. I knew things hadn't been going well for them the last few days but I couldn't believe it had got to this point. It was evening, the temperature outside was just above freezing and Zed's car that was parked out the front already had a thin layer of ice covering it already. I could hear Zed and Will talking – loudly – upstairs as Fin sat on a chair, her baby son on her chest covered in a blanket as she tried to settle him down. Her face was red and puffy – she had cried a lot recently, and I think Noah could sense that as he wasn't settling down as easy as he does this time of night. He was only five weeks old but was already sleeping mostly through the night, settling down at eight in the evening and waking up at half four for a feed and a change._

 _'He's not settling down?' I asked and Fin gently shook her head, as she wiped a tear away._

 _'No, he hasn't in a while.' She whispered, her voice strained. She gently touched her wedding ring but hesitated. They had been married for just under a year, but their marriage seemed to be already falling apart._

 _'Will won't leave you and Noah.' I whispered but I was uncertain. Will, the most relaxed guy I had ever met, who loved Finley more than life itself and absolutely doted over his new born son, who was willing to do all the night calls so he can spend more time with his son, to wait on his wife at all times of the day to make it easier for her, was threatening to walk out on both of them and his life now .. It wasn't Will. It wasn't normal Will behaviour. But none of the case at work was normal. These weren't normal times and it had taken a massive impact on their family, Will and Finley were arguing a lot more and of course, it had taken its impact on baby Noah too._

 _'He will.' Fin whispered. 'I can't raise him alone, Sky.'_

 _'Zed and I will help you with Noah, but Will won't leave you. He loves you. He is just overwhelmed at the moment, he won't ever leave you, and he won't leave Noah either. You know how much he has wanted this, the lengths he went too to keep you with him, and the extent of which he wanted Noah.' She nodded. Fin was a very nervous, anxious person and her pregnancy was not easy, not in the slightest, and Will was there for her, telling her it would be okay, and he would be there for her._

 _At that time, we heard two lots of footsteps running down the stairs and Fin looked at me, more scared than she had previously. I jumped up and nodded at her before walking to the front door, where Will now stood with a coat on and a suitcase._

 _'Will, what the Hell are you doing?' I whispered to him and he shrugged, his face hard as stone, not caring anymore._

 _'Leaving.' Was all he said and I looked at Zed, and I could see in his face that he had given up trying to convince Will to stay. But even I could tell he was pissed off with his brother._

 _'Why are you leaving, what is wrong with you Will? Why on Earth would you want to leave your wife and your newborn son.'_

 _'I can't stay anymore, Sky, not with Fin. Not after what she has done.'_

 _'It's not like she done it on purpose – it's not like she's had any control over it.' Zed told him softly. 'You're literally leaving her without speaking to her properly about it, and you're leaving your son. Noah is five weeks old. You're leaving your five-week old son as well, Will.'_

 _'I would take him with me if it was safe.' He said matter-of-factly. 'I'll come back for Noah when he's older and not dependent on Her.' He didn't even refer to his wife by name._

 _'Will, you're being ridiculous mate. What the Hell are you thinking.' Zed said, finally snapping, blocking Will's exit to the door 'Rather than talking to Finley like an adult, you're just storming out and going where, exactly? You're not staying with us.'_

 _'I'm going back to Colorado.' Will simply said._

 _'You're going back to your room, putting your stuff away and talking to your Goddamn wife.' Zed said. 'You always said you'd put your Soulfinder first, put your kids first, but you're storming away like a child. Noah is acting more grown-up than you and he can't even hold his head up!'_

 _'I can't just talk to Finley like she's normal anymore. I've had enough of her, I can't deal with her anymore, I can't just pretend she's a normal human anymore when she's anything but. I'll see you around, Zed. Look after Noah until I'm back.' Will said abruptly, pushing Zed out the way._

 _'And Finley?' He asked as Will hesitated in the door._

 _'Whatever.' He answered back shrewdly before slamming the door. I just looked at Zed in shock and saw my shock mirrored back in his face as Noah started crying._

 _'What are we going to tell Fin?' Zed mumbled and I just shrugged, before walking back into the lounge. Fin looked defeated hunched over, sad. Noah was screaming in her arms. She just looked at me._

 _'He went, didn't he?' She asked and I simply nodded. 'Can you just look after Noah for a second?' She whispered and I nodded, very quickly darting forward to hold her adorable child with a now red face from his tears. Fin simply walked past Zed, and went straight upstairs, leaving Zed and I alone with Noah, and wondering what the Hell had happened to what we once described as the best relationship there could ever be._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

I jumped awake hearing a knock on the door. Fin popped around the door, smiling slightly. She seemed a lot happier than she did when I saw her in the small hours of this morning. She was in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Fin smiled at me gently.

'You have an hour until we have to leave.' Fin whispered. 'Come down when you can.' She mumbled before closing the door, and I heard her run downstairs. I laid in bed, looking at Zed who was still fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and his hair going every which direction. I gently stretched and kissed his cheek as he gently smiles in his sleep before settling down again. I quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs.

As I went into the kitchen I saw Will standing leaning on the kitchen unit with Fin in his arm. They both looked happy and Will smiled at me as I came into the kitchen. Will nudged Fin, but she shook her head and looked at him with a grin.

'Thanks for last night, Sky.' Will said with a small smile.

'What have you decided?' I asked quietly. Will just looked down at Finley.

'We're going to see how things go, if all goes well and, yeah, we are going to keep the baby.' She said softly, blushing and grinning as Will hugged her tighter. 'I shouldn't be showing before the wedding. If you wouldn't mind, we're going to keep it secret until we know everything is okay.'

'And also whatever we do, we do not let Mom know that her future grandchild was conceived in her house.' Will joked and Fin laughed.

'Will, too much.' She laughed. 'But it Is entirely true. Sorry.'

I thought about it for a second – two to three weeks ago, they were both in Colorado, staying in Will's childhood family house. I knew there had been some quips around the house telling Will and Fin to behave and some perhaps not-jokes from Karla telling them to sleep in separate rooms until after they were married. But now, Fin was pregnant.

'I'm so happy for you two!' I said, hugging them both. 'How far are you?'

'We were on about it last night, we think we're close to three weeks – so anything could still happen.' Fin said.

'But it won't.' Will whispered to her.

I frowned, the very faint remains of a dream coming to mind. Will leaving Fin and their newborn son. But it was just a dream, I knew that. But it still freaked me out – but it wasn't like Will just to walk out when things got tough. And I've never seen Will that serious. I also couldn't see the future, that was what Zed could do.

'Early bets – boy or girl?' I said as Will handed me a cup of tea which I took happily. Will just looked at Fin.

'I reckon boy.' She said and Will frowned.

'You've always wanted a girl though.'

'I know, I just feel like it's a boy. Just makes sense. I'm making it seem like I've known for ages and not forty-eight hours.' Fin laughed. 'I took the first test when we landed. Felt awful in that flight so I just panicked. And I was correct.' Will just rested his cheek on her head, constantly smiling.

'Anyway, how long until we leave?' I asked and Fin checked the clock.

'Forty minutes?'

'I've better get ready then.' I laughed, running back upstairs. I swiftly got changed, whacked on a bit of mascara and put my shoes on without waking Zed up at all – I always knew he was a heavy sleeper. I edged downstairs again, hearing Will and Fin talking quietly as Fin put on a khaki coloured jacket on top of a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Fin looked over at me.

'You ready to go?' Fin asked and I nodded. Will pushed Fin out the way jokingly and hugged me.

'You'll be fine, lil sis.' Will told me before he let go of me.

'And me? I'm training her.' Fin laughed.

'You'll be less fine.' Will said, kissing her softly for a second.

'Oi!' I said as they kissed.

'Right, come on, you'll be late for your first day if we don't leave now.' Fin said as she kissed Will's cheek before she walked out the door. I followed her as she got into the car.

'How are you dealing with this all?' Fin asked as she got in the car, reversing out.

'It's okay, I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would be. But enough of me, how did it go last night? You seem a lot happier now than this morning.' I said and she smiles and nodded. 'So what happened?'

'When you went back to bed, Will calmed me down until I wasn't a risk anymore. It took a while, he kept saying we can sort it out, it's nothing major and I kept thinking that it _was_ major and kept panicking but eventually, he just told me to come out and tell him what it was even though I wasn't calm.' Fin said, joining onto a massive road with loads of cars – one of the main roads leading out of the town. 'So I just showed him the test. He was over the moon. He kept asking if it was real if I had bought it in a prank shop and when he realised it wasn't he was ecstatic, like proper happy. He starting crying, hugging me as well.'

'He cried?' I asked and she nodded, smiling.

'Yeah, bless him. I told him I was scared about what happened the other time rehappening and I thought he didn't want kids. He told me it won't happen again, and if it does we can just try again but it won't happen again. And he told me he wanted me to keep the baby as well and that we can raise him or her and it will be tough but we can do it. He was practically begged me to keep the baby.' Fin said, smiling.

'I kept telling him I was scared and I didn't want to hurt him and the wedding is coming up and there is just a lot going on, a lot of stuff happening at work, how will everything work once the baby comes, but sure enough he calmed me down, saying I won't be showing before the wedding and we both won't drink and we're in it together, he said he will take over all of my big cases until the baby is due and after I can work at home if I wanted to stay with the baby, or if I wanted to go back to work he would take paternity leave and work at home with the baby.'

'Oh, bless him.' I said and she smiled.

'We were up for hours, talking, planning. We know it is ridiculous early days and anything could happen. But he's pulled me around on the idea.' Fin said before she started grinning – gently touching her stomach. 'It's just insane.'

We continued talking about all things baby until we eventually pulled up to a large metal gate in the middle of nowhere. Finley leaned out the car and scanned her badge as another red beam crossed the front of the car. The gate eventually opened.

'Each badge is assigned to a cars number plate, so it scans your badge and your car plate at the same time, both have to match to let you in.' Fin explained. 'You'll eventually learn that this place doesn't mess around with security.' We continued to drive for another five or so minutes through thick forest, eventually, we pulled up into a car park, Fin parking near the front near a plaque with her name on. The building itself was amazing; a very dark building that was extremely wide, but also long. The entire building was made out of glass, must be one-way glass. There was only one way into the building – a white portal-looking tube in the middle of the building with a scanning machine out the front. I saw several members of staff leave from around the corner.

'You look slightly horrified.' Fin laughed as she watched a member of staff jog up the twenty-odd steps to the entrance. 'Come on, we need to get you registered.'

So Fin took me inside the amazing building with marble floors, getting my photo was taken and an ID card printed, my biometrics taken and registered under the car. We sat in Fin and Will's office going through the basic paperwork. About an hour later, Fin was going through her folders and I was looking around their office. There was only one desk with a lamp and a photo of Fin and Will, taken in the states at their offices' Christmas party. In the middle of the room were two large table and four chairs and a bookcase on the wall.

'So when you're both in here, who gets the desk?' I asked.

'Will. I get the corner next to the bookcase.' Fin said and I looked at the gap between the bookcase and the corner of the room – it was probably just wide enough for someone to squeeze in. 'I've always done my work in odd places so it works well. Right, Zed's just got his badge so we need to get you to meet the rest of the team.'

I just sat there and looked at Finley. 'That was a hint to stand up and follow me.' I nervously stood up and followed her out of the door – the opposite one to which we came in. The door opened to a small balcony. To the left, there was a staircase leading into a large hall-like area. The room below had ten or so little desk pods – each holding four people. There were several whiteboards scattered around the room, each demonstrating a case. Fin leant on the barricade, looking at everyone.

'This is your new team, Sky.' Fin said. 'You'll be over there with Alice – she worked with me in Ireland. Zed will be on the other side, none of your cases will be the same, but that's standard protocol. Will and I normally don't work on the same cases unless something is up.' Fin explained. 'You'll have the same cases like everyone else on your pod, so Alice will help you out.'

'Don't we have training classes?'

'Oh yeah, you have the training for the next eight weeks or so, believe me, its awful.' Fin joked. 'Will and I didn't have to go through it, we went through similar in Ireland slash Denver. I'd rather have an octopus strangle me than do that training again.'

'You're really selling this, Fin.' I told her and she laughed.

'Oh, just whilst we're here, no one apart from Alice knows that Will and I are together.' I looked at her. 'What? Everyone here knows not to ask questions about relationships, they're not necessary for their work. I'm sure some people suspect that Will and I are together but you'll just have to dismiss that as workplace gossip. I'm sure you're going to get a lot, there will be a lot of questions about us two and Zed will get it in the neck more than you do. So Will and I are just friends.'

'And what happens when you both go away for two weeks and come back both married? And what happens when you tell people you're pregnant?' I whispered to her.

'Well, when we both come back married they can assume what has happened.' Fin laughed. 'In reality, I think most people know that something is happening with Will and I but all of our trips or days off we've had together can easily be explained by staff trips that need both of us, so no one knows for certain. The pregnancy thing, if it does all workout, could be the issue, especially when both of us go on maternity slash paternity leave – that's where the issue will start as that has to be a notified reason so anyone will be able to see if we're both gone.'

'Notified reason?' I asked.

'So if you call in sick or have a half day for a doctors appointment, it'll come up on the system. Similar when someone is on maternity leave, and paternity leave. They'd know I'd have to go because, you know, I'd be the poor bugger that would have to go through labour. But it would be Will on paternity leave that would cause everyone to notice. But that's not for another…'

'Thirty-seven weeks. I said and Fin laughed.

'Yep, someone keen.' She laughed. 'Seems a lifetime away. We just have to see how it goes. Now go down there to Alice and she'll set you up whilst I go and finish your twenty-four page write up.' Fin laughed, gently hitting my back as she walked back into her office, and I walked down the stairs to start my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The training went well that day; Alice sat me down and started going through the basics of the job with me, going through the log ins to the system and how to use the system and she gave me a tour around the massive campus we worked on. Fin didn't show up for a few hours and only rocked up an hour before we finished saying she would pick both Alice and me up for wedding dress shopping at 11 am on Saturday. I had started to really like Alice too. Zed found me at the end of the day and gave me a lift back to our house before he sat me down and started to cook dinner as we spoke about our days at work. The day after, Zed and I ended up in training in a back room somewhere with an old man as our mentor.

That Saturday, Fin held her promise and picked me up, and then Alice from her house five minutes away and drove us an hour to a small dress shop. Fin nervously entered the boutique, but within ten minutes she had picked out two wedding dresses, tried them both on, fell in love with the second dress she tried on. It was perfect and suited her tiny frame. There was lace on the top of the dress, covering the shoulders as the dress. The dress gathered at the waist and flowed out into a small train at the back and came with a veil and tiara. I teared up when I saw her come out of the changing room. So she bought the dress outright there and paid the deposit for the alterations – bringing the waist in and the shoulders and giving a bit of extra room around the bust – before we headed into the town to try and find bridesmaid dresses.

It was then, over a fast food lunch, she gently told Alice she was pregnant.

'Alice.' She had mumbled after shoving a few chips in her mouth inelegantly.

'Yep?' Alice replied.

'Got something to tell you – don't lose your mind, alright? I know what you're like.' Finley said as she looked over at me.

'What's up?' Alice asked.

'It's ridiculously early days but Sky knows – she was there when I had a meltdown – and it's not fair not to tell you especially with the wedding coming up. I'm pregnant.' Fin said and Alice gasped so loudly, it could have been a scene from a movie. 'Alright, calm down, it's still really early days. Three weeks today we think.'

'No!' Alice shouted and Fin blushed. 'How?'

'Well.' Fin mocked and I laughed slightly.

Alice counted on her fingers. 'You were in Colorado three weeks ago!' Alice shouted before looking at her flat stomach.

'And we are _never_ going to tell Will's mum what we got up too in her house –' I gave Fin a slightly funny look, realising I was always in the house with her during the time Fin and Will were in Colorado. 'What? It's _really_ boring over there and there is nothing to do apart from shop and we had time to kill, and we had to always be in bed before half ten so, you know, passing time got fun.' Fin explained.

'God, do not mention any of the above to Karla.' I laughed from opposite the table and Alice looked at me and leaned in.

'She isn't joking, is she?'

'No, she isn't joking.' Alice looked back at Fin and she shook her head for a second, and she looked terrified. Fin opened her backpack and pulled out a small box before she gave it to Alice who opened it nervously and saw the pregnancy test.

'You just carrying that around with you?' I asked Fin and she smiled slightly before Alice launched herself at Fin, hugging her tight.

'Oh, I'm so happy for you.' Alice said. 'You're going to be a brilliant mother, Fin. And Will too – god he is _fantastic_ with children, he really is.' Fin smile shyly as she ate another chip. 'How did Will take it?'

'Very shocked, I'm still on the pill. Well, not anymore, but I was. We weren't trying. So yeah, shocked but he got over it soon after. He's fully onboard now and very excited – he's already buying baby clothes and so on.' Fin laughed.

'Have you told his parents yet?'

'Nope, and I won't be there either when he does. I'll be very far away.' Fin laughed. 'But Will did say he was going to tell them at the wedding, take them to one side and tell them so perhaps I can't be too far away.'

'Are you still going to do the photo thing?' I asked, more than happy eating my chicken.

'Will wants too, and it's his family so if he wants too, then I won't say no.' Fin explained and I nodded as Alice looked at me.

'Will wanted to get an early scan done, then have photos done within on the wedding, and send them our after the twelve weeks.' I explained to Alice and she pulled an approving face and nodded at Fin.

'That will be adorable!'

'That's if we ever finish wedding planning.' Fin laughed.

'We've done good time this time around!' I added. 'We've got your dress, our dresses, it's just shoes now – and considering how indecisive you are, I'd say that's solid going. Just shoes and we are done. You've done fairly good, Will can do the rest.'

It didn't take us too much longer to find some shoes – a small pair of kitten heels for Fin which was silver and had small gems on it. We found the bridesmaids shoes too – silver glitter high heels that Alice and I liked. We then just started shopping around until it was dark before Fin dropped us both off, driving me to my house after Alice got out.

'How are you doing over here?' Fin asked me gently as we pulled up near my house. 'You've been coping pretty well.'

'It's still sinking in. It'll hit me when I want to go and see Sally and Simon and I can't, or I want to see the high school or college girls and I realise it is a once-a-year trip. Like I am so glad I've done it like I loving work and I'm loving being able to see you and Will whenever I can and especially with the baby coming, all things going well touch wood.' I said, knowing that was Fin and Will's new thing, always mentioning the baby then going "touch wood" as to not jinx the baby – even though they both knew it was stupid. 'But I don't know, I don't think it's properly sunk in. It's like after I moved to Colorado, it didn't hit for a few weeks and one night I just broke down.'

'That'll happen. Remember, I passed out when I first met Zed didn't I? It hit me a few hours earlier I had left everything I ever knew and was blindly following Will. And even when I moved back over to England I had a breakdown again, because it was completely different. And so did Will. So it will happen, eventually. But you know where I live if you ever need a good cry.'

'Let's just hope you aren't on honeymoon when I break.' I laughed and Fin grinned.

'Even then, you call. Aint gonna be much happening on honeymoon if the morning sickness kicks in.'

'How are you feeling about it?' I asked, unclipping my seatbelt and Fin sighed.

'Apart from the deep, deep fear something will go wrong that I can't shake?' Fin said and she bit her lip. 'I just feel like either I won't be able to keep it to term, or something will happen during which causes everything to go to shit, or something will happen after or Will would walk out on me.'

I frowned as a scene started playing out in my head; Fin, with a baby on her chest as Zed keeps talking to Will, telling him to stop being ridiculous and he comes down the stairs of their house with a bag. I walked out to talk to Will, but he just walks out the house, saying he can't stay with Fin and he will come back and collect his son when he is old enough not to rely on Finley. We had to then go and tell Fin her husband had walked out on her and her son. I blinked – where was this coming from? It felt familiar, too familiar just to be a random daydream.

'Will would never leave you.' I said, but I felt like I was repeating a dream. I frowned – Zed could see the future and occasionally, on the very strong dreams, it would leak across to me and I would see what he can see. However, Zed has a rule of never telling me what he foresees so I always have to make the talk first. But – how could I on this dream? How could I tell him that his older brother, his favourite brother, walks out on his wife and his child? I knew Zed well – I knew Zed found it disgusting when men walk out on their children and their partners, so how could I possibly tell him that his brother was going to do the same, and walk out on his sister in law and nephew?

'Sky?' Fin said and I jumped back. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking. I don't think anything will go wrong this time.' I said, but I had a deep dark feeling that I was lying. I would just have to speak to Zed when I got in, too see if I was making it up or the worse was going to happen – something horrendous would happen and it would cause Will to walk out on his family.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

 **A month later**

I never had the guts to talk to Zed about my vision, despite being able to talk to him about everything. I just thought I was being ridiculous, and went to bed that night and never even thought about it as I woke up the next day.

Zed and I had entered into our probation period at work, being trained by someone old with greying hair and an awful memory each and every day, before heading to the bull pit for the last three hours of the day to work fake cases to prove we knew what we were doing. We saw Fin and Will running the unit absolutely perfectly, sitting in their joint office, or being down in the bull pit and helping other people. It was weird, though. I always knew Will and Fin to be constantly joined at the hip, constantly happy and talking to each other. But at the Unit, no one could know they were together, getting married, or were due to have a baby in the next year. It was even weirder when you had a girl on your pod desk who kept asking if Will was single.

But nonetheless, the day of their summer wedding came around. The day before, Will had gone to stay at mine and Zed's house with their brothers, and Alice and I stayed at Fin's house with Dog and loads of takeout food. The morning of the wedding, at half five in the morning, we all started to move around, packing bags and so on.

I walked into the kitchen with a bag of Fin's clothes – mainly pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow morning – and Fin just sat there at the breakfast bar, her back facing me.

'Fin, you alright?' I asked, dropping the bag on the floor. I headed over to Fin before stopping. In her hand, she held an ultrasound she had 2 days previously and my heart dropped – was everything okay? The ultrasound looked weird – there was white around the outside, a large black oval and a weird kidney-shaped white blob on the bottom centre.

'Do you see anything in this?' Fin asked and I immediately sighed – I thought the worst, but she was just looking at the photo of her baby. 'Like I just see a blob and I feel like an awful human because that's my baby, I can't see anything at all!' She started to cry and I tutted, hugging her. 'Like Will was over the moon, he was all like _that's our baby_ and I was like no, that's a blob… that's _our_ blob of blobs. Does that make me a bad person?'

'In all honesty, Fin, all I see is a blob.' I laughed and she grinned. 'Ask Alice.'

'Alice!' She called and Alice came in from the living room where she was putting the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dressed into their bags. 'Do you see anything in this sound?' She asked and Alice looked at the scan grinning. 'Will said he can see something, I see a blob and we're working out if that makes me a bad person.'

'No, Fin, these are some very cute wiggly lines and that is all I can see.' Alice laughed and Fin grinned, nodding. 'I think Will was lying, I can see a blob and some wiggly lines. Is everything okay with the baby though?'

'Everything is fine, developing fine, seems perfectly healthy.' Fin said.

'You relieved?' I asked and she nodded and smiled, looking down at the floor.

'A bit, the midwife said it's still early days and to give it time before telling people especially with my history, but everything is fine. Just four more weeks and a few days to go until we can tell people. I'll be more relieved after twelve weeks.'

'You miscarried early last time, though, a few weeks? You've passed that now, you have the scan saying the baby is developing perfectly, everything seems to be going fine.' Alice explained and Fin just nodded. 'Now, as adorable as your black-and-white squishy blob is, we need to get you to the manor and get you dressed up, it is t minus 5 hours until you get married.'

'And you still need a shower.' I laughed and Fin smiled. 'You also promised Will you wouldn't do a runner, so you now need to get your ass in the car.'

We eventually got into two cars – I got in the car with Fin as she drove, and Alice got into a car behind us with the dressing. We had handed over all the other gifts – the wedding favours and presents for the family and friends who have helped out – to the people who were sorting out the reception venue that Will and Fin had kept secret from everyone. They were getting married in a giant manor house before having their reception on a property they bought and done up on the cliffs by the sea. I knew they had done a substantial amount of work and were very proud of what they had achieved.

As we got to the manor, we parked next to Will's car where I could guess he had already appeared with some family. We walked up to the bridal suite where we sat down with Alice and I sharing a bottle of champagne and Fin drinking some alcohol-free wine. The makeup artist had already come and done my make up as well as Alice's before Fin asked us a favour.

'Alice, Sky, can you go and give Will a card for me please?' She asked and I nodded, throwing on a dressing gown. 'He's just down in room 108. So If you head out of here, down the stairs, down the corridor to the left, follow the corridor around and it will be down the corridor to the right I believe.' Fin said.

'Just a card?' Alice asked.

'Well, and this.' Fin said before she pulled out an A4 box – quite a sizable box. Alice raised her eyebrow. 'No questions.' She warned her and Alice just laughed.

'Come on then Sky, let's go and get lost in this manor hotel in just our underwear.' Alice laughed as she pulled her dressing gown on tight. I followed her out the room, closing the door behind me hoping she had memorised how to get to Will's room.

'You know what, she's doing better than I thought she would be doing.' Alice said.

'I thought she would have attempted to do a runner by now. Not because she doesn't want to marry Will, but because, well, because it's Fin.' I said and Alice nodded and laughed as we ran down the stairs, past the reception and down the corridor.

'It's the whole being in front of all of Will's family, and only a handful of people are here who aren't from his family.' Alice said.

'You and Mitch are here, aren't you?'

'Yeah, and some of the girls from the Irish office have come as well, but I think they're coming to the evening.' Alice said. 'Fin kinda refused to get close to anyone. The number of times she blew me off before confessing to me about the whole Savant and her past thing, but I can see why it was disheartening for anyone who isn't as persistent as me.'

'Wills family accepted her perfectly, well – apart for Vick.'

'Yeah, still not a fan of how he's treating her.' Alice said and I nodded. I knew Vick well by this point and whilst he was hostile with me to begin with, he eventually calmed down. With Fin, however, he continuously ridiculed her and kept mentioning how much he didn't trust her every single time they saw each other. I knew eventually, he would lose his mind when he found out Fin was pregnant with his younger brothers baby.

'Nor am I. He's never been that hostile with anyone, I don't know why he's being an asshole to Fin.' I said as we started following the corridor around the corner.

'Will is on it though, isn't he?'

'Yeah, he said if he doesn't stop he's not coming to the wedding, so he kind of stopped for the meantime but, I dunno.' I said as I found the correct room – room 108. I knocked on the door before will answered the door, still in some jeans and a t-shirt.

'Well, that's a good sign you are here. Means Fin hasn't done a runner, right?' Will said, letting us come in. 'And neither of you wore clothes down here.'

'They're more ready than we are.' Zed said from somewhere in the room, in clothes I recognised as his pyjamas. He got up and kissed me. 'You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart.'

'Fin told us to give you this card and this giant box.' Alice laughed as Will chuckled.

'Is Fin doing okay?' Will asked sincerely and we both nodded.

'She is fine, she got up on time, had a bit of a cry at the scan but we shipped her here. She's getting her make up done at the moment.' I said and Will frowned.

'Why she have a cry?' I looked at Alice for her to reply.

'Scan?' Zed asked me and I just looked at him confused before I realised – Fin asked me to keep it a secret from Zed, just until Will got around to telling him. So, I never mentioned it, thinking he was also keeping it a secret from me. But perhaps he didn't know? I just looked at him biting my lip as he looked at me, frowning.

'She asked if it made her a bad person because she can't see a baby in the scan, but can only see wiggly lines.' Alice laughed. 'In all fairness, all I could see was wiggly lines.'

'Yeah, same.' I added.

'What scan, what wiggly lines? What baby?' Zed asked me.

'Oh yeah, Zed, forgot to tell you – Fin's pregnant. Here's the scan in question.' Will said, digging out the scan from a pile of clothes on the desk and handing it to him. Zed took it greedily and frowned as he examined the ultrasound. 'In all fairness, that's all I could see - two circles - but I said it to make her feel better.' Will laughed. 'She really got upset about it?'

'She thought she was a terrible parent.'

'How? It's literally a tiny blob.' Will laughed as my phone went off.

'Fin's pregnant?'

'God, Zed, you're like fifteen steps behind this entire conversation.' Alice mocked as Will just smiled, leaning against the dresser.

'Yeah, we've kept it very quiet. I was meant to tell you when we found out but… I forgot.' Will said and I just glared at him. 'What, I was kinda busy forcing him to get to work! He doesn't play ball when you're not there, Sky.'

'How long have you known then?' Zed asked Will as he sat down on the bed. Nervously, I sat down beside him.

'Since your first day at the Unit. I woke up to Fin being dangerously on the edge of losing it and went downstairs. She was crying and Sky was trying to calm her down. Eventually, after Sky went back to sleep, I got her to calm down enough to show me the test and, well, yeah. Here we are nearly six weeks later.'

'You've known all of this time?' Zed asked me and I hesitated before nodding.

'Fin asked me to keep it a secret from everyone until Will told you.' I said, leaning on his arm.

'Yeah, and I just forgot to tell you. My bad.' Will laughed. 'I couldn't work out how to tell everyone, so I just didn't.'

Zed stood up and hugged Will, and I heard a very sweet congratulations before Zed told him he would make an amazing Dad. Will smiled and thanked him very sincerely before he mentioned something about writing out a card for Fin as Zed made his way to sit next to me as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I frowned at Zed for a second, knowing no one would message me apart from him. I pulled out my phone and looked, seeing a text from an unknown number, and opened it out frowning.

 _We hope Finley enjoys her time alive. It won't last much longer. We're coming back for her._

I immediately sat forward reading the message. And I read it again.

'What's wrong?' Zed mumbled to me, hugging me to his side as I handed him my phone. Zed read it, twice, before looking at Will who was chatting to Alice.

'Do we think it is genuine?' I whispered to Zed and he just shrugged.

'Can you forward it to Phil?' Zed whispered – Phil being Will and Fin's boss who was also at the wedding today. I nodded, my hand shaking as I sent it. 'I'll distract Will, show Alice, see what she says. Will, you haven't done your card for Fin.'

'Wait, Will, you and Fin weren't planning on having a baby – how did this even happen?' Zed got up and headed over to him as Alice looked at me and I made a gesture for Alice to come over. She frowned as she edged closer, and Zed stood up near Will. I quickly handed her my phone.

'What the fuck?' Alice whispered. 'Have you sent it to Phil?'

'Yeah, I just have.' I whispered back. 'Do you think it's her parents?'

'I dunno who else it would be, no one else has left her for dead.' Alice mumbled. 'Apart from all of the care homes. Perhaps someone she did her thing on has remembered her and want to get revenge?'

'Do we tell Will?' I whispered.

'Sky, Alice, I don't know where Fin's room is, can you take me there?' Zed asked and I nodded.

'See you in a bit Will, don't wear that.'

'See you at midday, make sure my future wife is relatively on time.' Will laughed.

'Relatively?'

'We can do ten minutes late, I'll let her off for being ten minutes late.' Will said as we walked out of the room. Zed held my hand as we walked away, and as we got further another way we started to talk about the text I got.

'What do you think then, Alice?' Zed asked and she just shrugged.

'I have no idea who could have sent that, and if it's anyone in her past how they knew to text Sky?' Alice asked and Zed nodded.

'Do we tell Will? Or Fin?' Zed asked.

'I wouldn't tell either of them, not until Phil can look at it or we talk to him, depends when we see him next. With this much family at the wedding, I wouldn't imagine anyone being brave enough to make a move.' I said as we jogged up the stairs.

'Tomorrow, we'll sort it out. They'll be on a honeymoon, we will have two weeks to sort it all out.' Zed said and I nodded as I pulled out my keycard to the bridal suite.

'Will she be naked?' Zed asked and we both laughed.

'Nope, she doesn't want to put her dress on until last minute.' Alice said as the door opened and we walked in. But I noticed immediately, Fin wasn't there. I quickly checked the bathroom, but sure enough, Fin was no longer in the bridal suite – and with no reason to leave, and having just received that text, my heart dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Fin?' I called as I checked the bathroom again, opening up the shower cubicle to make sure she wasn't there. I noticed her holdall on the floor in the bathroom, where she left it when we got changed. Very quickly, I knelt down and unzipped the side pocket, still seeing her purse and car keys tucked away inside – so she couldn't have escaped too far.

'Sky, she's not out here either – her phone is, though.' Alice called, as both she and Zed appeared in the doorway.

'She's left her car keys and purse in her bag too.' I said and Zed just looked at me.

'What the Hell do we do?' Zed asked. 'We can't go and ask Will, can we? What about the text – what if they kidnapped her?'

'No, think about it like it's a case. There is no sign of forced entry. Makeup artists had already gone before we came down to you. Fin wouldn't have opened the door to a stranger. And we were only gone a maximum of ten minutes.' Alice explained, already looking out the window. 'The text, whilst creepy as we need to investigate, I don't think anything ominous has happened.'

'So, instead, Finley did a runner and ran out on Will, her future, her wedding?' Zed asked.

'She wouldn't do that, though. We all know Fin wouldn't do that.' I said. 'We have to go and find her.'

'Right, all of us break up, Zed, you check all of the corridors and any hidden corners, you know how Fin's mind works, you've been in there, you know where she would go when she is scared.' Alice said logically and Zed nodded – Fin had gone through a stage of horrendous nightmares so Zed went into her mind to turn off the nightmares memories – the ones of her being addressed and abused at care homes, potential adoptive parents coming in, hearing about her background, and immediately turning their back on her, staff giving up caring about her. It was the stuff of nightmares. But because he did, he knew how her mind worked under fear or pressure. 'Sky, you check the front gardens, I'll check the back.'

We didn't even argue with Alice taking charge – all I could think that in two hours or so Fin is meant to be walking down the altar to marry Will and she had gone missing. I grabbed my key card for the room as I walked out of the room, running down the stairs and out of the front entrance to the manor, passing Fin's car. I checked in the car but all the seats were empty and nothing had moved.

I started to jog heading down into the fields of the manor. The sun was already up and it had started to get quite warm already – but I was already tired. But I didn't mind. I had been looking forward to this for months, ever since meeting Fin. It was reassuring – I never got on with people easily. But Fin, there was that immediate friendship.

But I had started to miss Colorado already – I missed living with Sally and Simon and being able to rely on them to cook dinners when I was late or do some washing for me. I missed being able to come home and discuss problems and for them to give advice to me. I miss being able to walk down to the local store and talk to the old lady on the checkouts for forty minutes about her family, I miss Mrs Hoffman coming over at half seven in the morning on weekends with apple pies to talk to me about Zed. I also really miss my friends from High School and them randomly texting me saying they're coming to pick me up. Sure, don't get me wrong, I love being over here. I love waking up with Zed next to me, always having him in the same house as me, and I love having Fin and Will down the road as well and friends from work as well, but I had started to miss Colorado.

I had just got halfway through one of the meadows in the lodge when I saw someone in a dressing down leaning on the bridge, looking at the river below.

'Finley Betha-Saoirse Loughlin!' I called and Fin jumped backwards as she straightened her back. 'What are you doing – why are you running out on Will?' I shouted back at her and she looked horrified but I was moderately relieved to see her still standing there in just a dressing gown.

'What do you mean, running out on Will?' Fin asked. 'I've just going to get some fresh air, I felt sick.'

'Then open a window!' I said and she sighed.

'You didn't actually think I did a runner, did you?'

'We came back to the room and you were gone, so yeah.' I called as I hugged her. She teared up slightly, a sob rising in her chest. 'It's okay, we know now you weren't, don't cry about it Fin.'

'I feel _awful.'_ She said, gently touching her eye so a tear didn't drop. 'Like properly awful. I want to marry Will but I don't know if I can do this.' She whispered.

'Will it be easier if you can see Will?' I asked as she hesitated before nodding. I gently felt for the telepathic connection with Zed, the one I knew was always there, and added Alice in on the link.

 _I've found Fin, she wasn't doing a runner or anything more sinister she just felt sick and wanted some air. She's not doing too good and wants to see Will._

 _I'll go and talk to him, finish getting her ready. I don't think she will run if she's in the dress._ Zed said quietly.

 _Good going Sky, I'll meet you two back in the room, I'll get her dress ready to go._ Alice said.

'Zed's going to talk to Will now, and Alice is getting back into the room so we can finish getting you ready. It's harder to run in your dress.' I said as I took her hand and started to walk her back to the room. She nodded.

'I'm such a wimp.' She said softly.

'No, you're not, this is a massive thing and to do it without Will being beside you from the start is hard. The only reason I could walk down the aisle is knowing I had my family there. You… have Alice and Mitch and that's it. And, you're probably getting the baby emotions kicking in now too. You weren't doing a runner, you were just taking a breather from everything. That's fair.' I explained to her as we got on the pathway.

 _Will's agreed to come up but only when she's dressed._ Zed replied.

'Will's going to come up to your room and see you but only when you're dressed.' I said and Fin nodded.

'Sorry.' She whispered as I hugged her to my side, my arm around her waist, guiding her back into the hotel room.

Not even fifteen minutes later, we had managed to get Fin into her beautiful wedding dress and quickly threw on the bridesmaids dressed before we told Zed to send Will up. Fin stood there, arms slightly hunched as she looked out the window. We heard a knock on the door and Fin turned around, smiling for the first time in a while. I opened the door to see Will, all dressed up in a suit. He smiled at me.

'Looking amazing, girls.' He said calmly, not even mildly phrased that his fiancé practically walked out on him earlier. 'Now, where is my wife to be?'

I smiled and backed out the way, letting him into the room.

His face was a picture as he saw Fin, standing there. He immediately stopped walking and just stood there, mouth slightly agape as he exhaled, just looking at her. I saw a grin spread over his face. Fin just smiled shyly before she walked over, hugging him tightly. Will held her like she was his world, his heart. Zed came over to me, hugging me too as he kissed my forehead.

'Fin, just wow. You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful.' He whispered to her as she started crying. 'No, don't cry, this is a new suit.'

'Come on girls, we don't want to see this.' Zed said softly, arm around my waist as we walked out the room, leaving. 'But Sky? You look absolutely beautiful too.'

We all sat down on the stairs near the bridal suite, talking quietly to each other and finishing touching up our make up on the stairs. We had checked in once or twice on Will and Fin but they were just talking to each other, and Will finished the last bits of her make up for her as she was shaking too much. Saul came up, having been asked to give Fin away, but we filled him in about the current situation. He was very grateful before he walked into the bridal suite. About ten minutes later, with only ten minutes until the wedding was due to begin, Saul came out again.

'Girls.' Saul said as he sat down on the stairs. 'Will's going to walk Fin down the aisle. A bit of everything got to her appearance, she's not feeling too great and is tired.'

'And the…' Zed went to say "baby" but I just hit his leg – hard.

'The what?' Saul asked.

'Dress.' He said in a panic.

'The dress wasn't doing up properly earlier.' Alice lied. 'Got her a bit stressed.'

'Yeah, that seems all fine. But Will's going to take her down the aisle, it's unconventional but if it gets Fin down that aisle it'll be perfect.' Saul said, joining us on the stairs.

'How are you taking him getting married? We all know he's your favourite son.' Zed asked and Saul laughed gently.

'Alright, actually, we all know he'll be the perfect husband and at some point in the future – hopefully – he will be a fantastic father. Finley is like a daughter to me, like you are Sky, so I know they'll be fine. They're made for each other. Will is a different, better person with Finley. They're good for each other.' Saul said.

'Didn't deny the favourite son comment.' Zed mumbled and I grinned at him. Saul just laughed.

'Will said he has something to tell me later – any idea what it is, Zed? Sky? Alice?' He asked all of us and Alice just shrugged as she sipped her prosecco. 'You're all telling me you have no idea what Will wants to tell me?'

'Why would we know? He never tells us anything.' Zed sulked slightly, stretching his leg out as he put his arm around my waist and I leant my head against me. 'Perhaps it's something work-related?'

'You all work with him as well – so you'd know if it was work related.' Saul said and I looked at Zed, panicking.

'He mentioned the other day about expanding the department with what he used to do in America – perhaps it's that?' Alice said.

 _You two need to get better at lying._ Alice told us softly.

'Oh, it could be I guess. Just weird he would want to discuss it at the wedding.'

'Well, your flight landed early yesterday morning – he wasn't gonna mention it when you were jet lagged. And he's off tomorrow on his honeymoon so.' I said and Alice nodded.

 _Better!_ She told me telepathically and I just laughed under my breath.

The door opened leading down into the stairwell where we sat. I saw Will coming around the corner, grinning, looking amazing – freshly washed and his stubble appeared in order. He was in a tuxedo with a waistcoat. He was holding hands with Fin who looked absolutely beautiful. He must have sat down with Fin and touched up her make up and helped her to do her hair which was half up and half down in her signature curls. And Fin was grinning the entire time, happy with her husband-to-be next to her. She seemed to have calmed down by having will beside her.

'Oh, Fin.' Alice and I said at the same time as Saul stood up and hugged her.

'You look absolutely beautiful, Finley.' Saul said, hugging her.

'Thank you.' She said shyly before Zed checked his watch.

'Right, you two need to go and speak to the holy person who's going to marry you, we will get everyone seated.' Zed said, gently herding Alice and I down the stairs with Saul behind us. It didn't take us long to get all of Zed's family into the ceremony room, filling up the 120 seats. It was only when all of Wil's aunts and uncles, and cousins he liked, and extended family and close friends that Fin came downstairs with Will – still holding hands – to speak to the wedding officiator. It got to just past midday when we were given the all clear to start the wedding. The officiator walked down the aisle to get ready with Zed and Uriel, the two best men before the music started. The pageboys and flower girls walked down the aisle, with the odd "awws" from the family seated around.

Alice and I linked arms as we quickly checked to make sure Will and Fin were behind us – and they were still there, Will holding Fin's hand as he gently whispered to her, and his other hand touched her abdomen before he kissed her forehead. She grinned and nodded.

'You two ready?' I asked gently and Fin smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm ready – you still want to do this?' Fin asked and Will just smiled at her.

'Of course, I do.' Will said softly.

'That'll be our cue then.' Alice said as I nodded, walking down the aisle with Alice as everyone stood up. We got to the end of the aisle, where Zed just winked at me and I blushed. After a couple of seconds waiting, I saw Will and Fin walk around the corner together, holding each other's hand, grinning at each other.

The wedding service was beautiful, everything went without a glitch. Will and Fin said their vowels, Saul and Xav did some wedding readings before they signed the register saying they were officially husband and wife – which was met with cheers from the family as Fin grinned, a genuine grin. They had their first kiss before walking back down the aisle in the same way they walked in.

About 2 hours later, after numerous photos of just the bride and bridesmaids, or the close family, or extended family, or just the bride and groom, the coaches arrived to take everyone down to the secret reception venue. Fin and Will got into a vintage car about ten minutes before everyone else got onto the three double-decker buses.

The drive took over half an hour as we went off the local roads of Cliffe onto the fisherman's tracks that lead right to the cliffs overlooking the sea – eventually, we saw a large wooden cabin appear as the buses parked. I got off the bus first with Alice, admiring the venue. The walk from the car park to the cabin itself was between two large planters made of train sleepers – and on one side of the planters, was a pond with some fish and small fountains. There was a wooden arch covering with fairy lights and jars with candles already lit hanging down – glowing already despite it still being the middle of the day. From here, we could see the sea – the cliff edge was only fifty meters away maximum. The covered pathway leads to three wooden steps up to the cabin which I nervously climbed, and was welcomed into a warm looking area, with a "male" sign and a "female" sign on each side – I could only guess for the bathrooms. The room then opened up, with one area full of cosy looking settees and small tables with personalised beer mats and on the other side, an inflated bouncy castle slide. I could see another doorway in front – an open archway – and walk through.

The cabin opened out massively – two walls were made out of floor-to-ceiling windows that looked across the ocean. On the other side – the wall to my left was a bar where two members of staff stood in the waistcoat. Tables had been set out – a long table in front of the window and ten other tables with beautiful centrepieces. At the far end, there was a dance floor and more fairy lights and candles.

'Holy shit.' I whispered, admiring the room. Behind, on the wall that backed onto the room with the bouncy castle, was a lovely doughnut board wall filled with doughnuts. Alice immediately made a noise and walked over, grabbing a jam-filled doughnut from the wall. 'This is amazing!'

'How long did they take to do this?' Alice asked with her mouth full. She ran her hands over the freshly varnished walls.

'They bought it months ago, didn't they?' I asked. 'But they showed me photos of it – it was a dump. How did they even manage this?'

'You… You have met Will, right? Determined as Hell, willing to give up the World for Fin. And Fin, willing to give up the World and put herself so far out of her comfort zone to keep Will happy. Will wanted to make this perfect for Fin, to give her a day to remember, and Fin did all of this to make Will happy, even though she hates decorating.' Alice said. 'The perfect couple.' She said softly, looking at a photo of Will and Fin they had on the wall – the first photo they had together. It was at Valentine's ball, they were both dressed up looking fabulous, but Will said something and Fin was looking up at him, grinning. It was a beautiful photo.

'Yeah.' I said longingly.

'So are you and Zed.' Alice said, looking at me.

'We're not like Fin and Will though.' I said.

'Fin's had a hard life, she had to grow up fast. They both have lived alone for years, they moved fast. Your love is still the same, but you've had a different past to them. You are like Fin and Will, just not as fast. Give it time, this will be you at some point.'

'Holy shit this is amazing!' Zed shouted as he walked into the room and I just raised my eyebrow at Alice and she grinned.

'Who would have thought you would be the Will, and Zed would be the Fin?' Alice laughed as Zed grabbed a doughnut, taking a bite out of me before he came over to me, offering me the doughnut.

The reception venue all filled up, with people sitting down for their wedding breakfast before Fin and Will was introduced as the new Mr and Mrs. We all sat down, myself next to Fin and Alice, as we ate our wedding breakfast; a beautifully prepared three-course meal with table wine. I noticed, whenever they weren't eating, Fin and Will were holding hands under the table. After the dessert – handmade strawberry ice cream, shortcake biscuits, and a raspberry reduction – the speeches started. Alice – to save me from the embarrassment – done the makeshift "father of the bride" speech, Uriel did the Best Man speech, and Will, of course, the speech from the Groom. Eventually, as the evening started and the floor was being cleared away to make space for the dance floor, Fin appeared next to me.

'Sky, quick, help.' Fin whispered and my stomach dropped – did she know about the text?

'What's up?' I asked her.

'We're about to tell Saul and Karla that I'm pregnant, please come and be moral support. She ain't gonna like it.'

'She will.' I said. 'She's over the moon about being a grandma. She'll be happy for you.'

Will came up behind Fin, hugging her. 'You ready?' He whispered into her ear and she hesitated. 'They won't hate you, Fin, they will be very excited. Won't they, Sky?' Will said, giving me a look to play along.

'God yeah, she will be over the moon.' I repeated and she nodded.

'Come on then.' Will said as he took a deep breath before calling; 'Mom, Dad, outside for photos please.'

I followed them all outside, around the corner of the building where no one was stood. Zed stood with me, holding my hand as we leant on the wall.

'Mom, Dad, we've got something to tell you both.' Will said as Fin just looked down at the floor.

'Here we go.' Zed whispered to me.

'We did notice you got married.' Saul said with a small smile on his face and Will laughed. Even Fin looked up and smiled a bit.

'No, it's not that. Mom, Dad, Fin's pregnant.' Will said and both parents look at her in shock. 'She's still very nervous about this so let's not freak Fin out anymore. It's not too late for her to do a runner still. - or should we say again?' Will dug into his jacket pocket as Fin protested that she just went for a walk, pulling out the ultrasound before handing it to Saul, who took it and looked at it before he grinned. Will hugged Fin to his side, kissing her temple.

'Congratulations you two!' Saul said, handing the scan to Karla as he came forward and hugged Fin and Will tight. 'When is the baby due?' He asked.

'Middle of February.' Fin whispered and Saul just smiled at her before kissing her forehead and hugging her tight. He whispered something to her and she smiled and nodded.

'How far along are you, Finley?' Karla asked as she examined the ultrasound and I noticed the tears in her eyes. Fin just looked at Will to answer.

'Seven weeks.' Will said, hugging Fin again. 'We haven't told any of the boys apart from Zed and Uriel, so we're trying to keep it quiet from them. We will tell them all when we get the all clear at the twelve weeks. We're playing it safe and playing it by the book because of last time, but we wanted to tell you both before… everyone really.'

'This is adorable.' Zed whispered. 'It's like watching a soap opera, waiting for the drama to all kickoff.'

'Come on, that's your brother. Be nice.' I whispered back to him.

'Brother and sister-in-law.' Zed corrected me. 'What did he mean "because of last time?" - any ideas?'

'Not now, not at a wedding. I'll fill you in later.' I whispered back and he nodded.

'Congratulations, Fin, Will. You're going to be incredible parents, you really will.' Karla said, hugging Fin tight as she started to cry as Karla just hugged her tighter. 'It's your wedding day, stop crying, people will notice. It's normal around seven weeks.'

'Believe her, Fin, she's had seven of us.' Zed called and I elbowed him as Will laughed.

'Wait… weren't you at home seven weeks ago?' Karla said and Fin just laughed slightly, looking at Will.

'It's our wedding day, you can't tell us off for what we can either confirm or deny happened in Wrickenridge.' Will said and Karla hit his arm. 'Neither confirm nor deny, we are not going into this!' Will laughed again as Karla continued to hit him with her clutch bag. 'We're married now, it's all good, stop worrying about the sanctuary of your house.'

'Karla, you can kill him on another day, this is a happy day. Your son got married, we've officially welcomed Finley to our family as our daughter, and now we know they're going to have a baby of their own.' Saul said. 'We will be talking to you and you're not to share a room in the house anymore.'

'Well, she aint going to get any more pregnant now is she?' Will laughed as his Dad just looked at him.

'How are you going to tell everyone?'

'We've taken some photos today with the scan, so once we get the all clear at the twelve weeks we're going to send them out as thank you cards – the front will say "we forgot to tell you something" and it'll have the photo and the twelve week scan in. Could cost a lot in postage stamps…' Will said hugging Fin.

Zed gently tugged me away from the conversation and as I frowned at him, I saw Phil standing to one side of the venue, phone in hand. I walked up to him, slightly nervous – he was our bosses' boss after all.

'Miss Bright, Mr Benedict.' He said civilly as he looked at his phone and I saw the message I forwarded to him on the screen. 'This message is quite concerning.'

'You believe it's real?' I asked him and he nodded.

'It can't have been a fake message as they sent it to you and not her, and not a lot of people know you work with her and are related by marriage now. Whether the threat is legitimate I've yet to work out. Her shady past and her lack of family as well as her gift and how many enemies she might have made with her gift or being accepted into the Net.'

'Are you on about Vick?' Zed asked and Phil shook his head.

'No, no. But if people in the Net found out that she was let in against the rules, and she was an exception, they might target her.' Phil said as he looked at Fin. 'She's a good girl, we've never had any issues with her. The perfect employee.'

'So what are you going to do? Do we tell her?' Zed asked and he just sighed.

'Don't tell her. Or Will. Neither of them need to know, only us three and Alice will know about this message. I'll put it down as a case for you three to work on. But whatever you do, you cannot let them find out about it. If they know, it'll put them and their baby at risk. They cannot find out - ever.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the evening went perfect; the DJ started and everyone spent most of the evening on the dance floor – Fin happily drinking soft drinks as Will had drunk a bit too much, joking he was drinking for all three of them. Just past midnight, the car came to pick up Fin and Will to take them back to the manor where they were staying the night before heading off to their honeymoon. Zed and I headed back to our house in the early hours of that morning.

Zed had stripped off his suit, leaving it in the washing basket as he put on a pair of new boxers. 'Did you know about their baby?' He asked as he stole one of my make up wipes to wash his face. I rolled my eyes as I tucked myself into bed, the pillows propped up so I could see him in just his boxers standing in the middle of our bedroom. He had sobered up slightly around eleven when I took his beer away and gave him water.

'The night before we started work, I was awake and I heard her go downstairs. I thought she was just feeling a bit ill so I went to speak to her – she started crying and showed me the pregnancy test. Will then came downstairs to speak to her.'

'So - you _knew_ Fin was pregnant before Will did?' Zed asked as he looked at me, near enough entirely naked.

'Yep.'

'I reckon it'll be a boy.' Zed said confidently and I just looked at him as he smiled smugly, but tried to hide it. But I could see his smug colours – something he often forgot. 'I reckon they'll call him Noah.'

'Noah.' I said at the same time as he did and he just looked at me for a second as I bit my lip. I could tell he was trying to work out whether I saw the weird baby dream or Fin had told me her plans to name her children.

'You… saw?'

'Ages ago, that night I found out I saw. I just assumed it was a dream rather than a premonition because you didn't know by that point.'

Zed sat down on the bed beside me, his hand on my hip as he looked at me. 'Tell me what you saw then.' It was standard practice for us; occasionally I could see Zed's premonition, but he never knew how much I saw, so I would tell him what I saw so he knew where the mark was, and what to say.

'Fin and Will had been arguing. Noah was a five-weeks-old, very small and cute baby, resting on her chest. She had been crying and Noah wasn't settling down. You were upstairs speaking to Will, and he came downstairs with a bag packed. I met you outside by the door and we were telling Will not to leave as he was going to walk out on Fin and Noah. Then he just left, he said he couldn't do it and he would come back for Noah. And he just walked out and left them.'

'Yep, that's all I saw too.' He shook his head. 'Will wouldn't do that though. Will loves Fin to pieces, and he will be an amazing father. He wouldn't walk out on them both, he is not that kind of person.'

'You saw it, he even said he can't stay, not after what she did – what could Finley have done?'

'It's not her gift, her gift can't work on him. And it wouldn't have worked on Noah, there isn't much to wipe in a baby.'

'Do you think it will happen?' I asked Zed and he shrugged.

'I hope not. I really hope not. I won't be able to deal with Will if he walks out on his wife and his baby.' Zed said and I just looked at him. 'He won't – surely he won't.' Zed mumbled as he laid down next to me as I shuffled up on the bed. 'He won't.' Zed said again as we started to fall asleep.

We had the weekend off after the wedding and we spent the time cleaning the house from wedding stuff, washing clothes and tidying rooms before I cooked us a dinner of fish and chips. The Monday after, when we knew Will and Fin were safely in the Mediterranean away from sight, Alice, Zed and I started working on the case – about the text I received the morning of the wedding.

'Ladies.' Zed said as he came over to our pod, crouching down, his hand on my back. 'I did the cell check and the text came from a burner SIM in Ireland.'

'Ireland?' Alice asked immediately looking up. 'Where?'

'Somewhere in the Republic – we couldn't get the exact signature but it's on the southern Irish coast – you lot were all in Dublin before you came over, weren't you?' Zed said softly.

'Yeah, but her family was in the Republic. She was moved up into Northern when she was ten, eleven? When they had no one else willing to house her. Perhaps it's one of them?'

'Fin remembers her family. But our issue is we've tried to find her parents or siblings before and they removed Fin perfectly. No birth certificate, no medical record, nothing. Her older brother who dropped her off at the orphanage did a number on her, she never existed. We spent ages trying to find her back in Dublin but we couldn't.' Alice explained.

'They can't just scrub seven years of memories, though?'

'No, Fin did a pretty good job of that herself. She removed the memories of her, the older brother removed all paper traces of her. To all of them, it is like she never existed.'

'What do we do now?' I asked, rubbing my sleeve on my arm.

'I guess we just go and tell Phil.'

'Tell Phil what?' We heard behind us and sure enough, Phil appeared perfectly dressed as always. He had a stack of paperwork in his hands from taking over both Fin and Will and both of their job loads.

'We ran the number and got a burner SIM in the Republic of Ireland but we can't get an exact location or buyer information – we have to request them. It'll take weeks to come back.' Zed said.

'I'll request it for you… so it comes back to me. But it will take a while – it has to go through several agencies before it gets to us. Who do you think it can be?'

'Fin's birth family – they were all from the Republic.' Alice explained.

'No one that we know of has recovered from her gift yet, but it is very possible at the age of seven she didn't have the whole wipe everyone clean thing down, and especially with two adults and five children at the same time, there might have been one kid or even the adults that remembered a slither and their memory has come back of their sister.'

'Why have they done it in such a menacing way?' I asked. 'If I wanted to get back in touch with a sister that removed my memory, I wouldn't be sending a malicious to her fiancé's brothers girlfriend.' I said and everyone seemed to agree.

'So, what's your step three plan?' Phil asked us all. Step three plan was the term we used for the plan we would have to follow when all extended checks came back. Step one was normally an assessment of all the information, step two was any checks or investigation needed, and step three was whatever followed when the investigation stage reached a stand-still. 'Sky, Zed, you two take this.'

'I guess we just have to wait for the cell phone tracker to come back, see the registered information. Research into the registered information when it comes back and sees the family history, checks all medical records, previous addresses, that kind of thing.' Zed said.

'We'll have to trace Fin back all the way to the first orphanage she was left at, see if they have any form of registration of Fin when she was brought in, or even the address. The brother who dropped her off didn't drive, so the orphanage had to be local and within walking distance or public transport distance.' I explained. 'We can match the addresses to see if the orphanages were local. We can then check the people who called, whether the addresses are local.'

'We can also pull CCTV from the burner sims location of purchase and match it up to the family if we can track them down.'

'Good. This case cannot touch Fin and Will.' Phil said. 'The next thing I suggest will be tedious, but we need to do it. Work out how old Daniel is, Fin's brother. Every single Daniel born in Ireland at that time in that year, we need to look for family records, see how many Daniels is born the oldest and have five siblings younger than them. Five or six siblings, the seventh sibling cannot be younger than Finley. We might be able to get a few hits on potential siblings before the results come back.' Phil explained. 'However, we are just assuming at the moment it's family. Alice, Zed, you two start looking through the Daniels once step three is submitted. Sky, I want you to start tracking down Finley's past, it should all be included in her medical file. Find out who she wiped the memory of for each care home, they'd report it as an assault or an incident. Then track down the people, see if they are bitter or have a motive to text you.' Phil said before walking off.

'Okay, yeah, we'll just fish through hundreds of thousands of Daniels born seven years before Fin.' Alice laughed.

'Hey, I'm fishing through Fin's past she's never wanted to discuss. How bad do you think this makes me?' I whispered as Zed kissed my temple.

'It doesn't.' Zed mumbled to me.

'She won't ever know you've gone through her past.' Alice whispered to me. 'Don't panic about it – she won't find out.'

Nervously, and feeling ridiculously guilty, I loaded up the system and typed in Finley's full name into the medical search bar before hitting enter.

That evening, Zed cooked dinner as I sat down at the table. I was fidgeting with the table cloth as I watched Zed, topless and in a pair of checkered pyjama bottoms, make the pasta. I had started to miss my parents, miss normal life in Colorado. It hit me when I didn't have anyone else to turn too other than Zed.

'Do you miss your parents?' I asked Zed and he just looked at me as he sighed, leaning against the counters.

'Yeah. Kinda. I miss them being there, I never realised how much I valued them being around. But I like the independence, I like being a big adult.' Zed said and I grinned at him. 'You miss Sally and Simon, then?' He asked me and I sighed.

'Yeah.' I said, my voice going weird as I started to cry. Zed immediately came over and hauled me up and onto his lap as he hugged me, his hand on my head as I sobbed into his shoulder. 'I dunno why I love living with you.'

'It's a massive change, Sky.' He whispered to me. 'It's tough.'

'Why aren't you crying then.' I said and he laughed.

'Oh, one day I will. And when I do, you have to pick me up and put me on your lap.' Zed told me and I laughed. Eventually, after a lot of coaxing, Zed calmed me down and left me on my chair as he continued to dish up the pasta. Soon after finishing, I had a bath and went to bed. It was only about midnight when I heard a vibration. Zed groaned slightly as he poked my stomach.

'Was that you?' He asked, his voice deep – he was barely awake.

'Dunno.' I whispered back as I leant forward to grab my phone. I frowned at the horrendously bright light as I saw an email from Phil. Zed, who must have been looking over my shoulder, made a noise. I quickly opened it up.

 _Dear Sky and Zed,_

 _Sorry to interrupt you in the early hours of this morning, but I've assigned you two a new case with Alice again, whilst the original one is on hold until step three comes. However, this new case, which we will call case 403 in all further correspondence, is somewhat related to the old case. Tomorrow, the second you arrive, head down to interrogation room 4. I'll be waiting for you._

 _Good morning and apologises for the early email._

'Ominous.' Zed whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

'Zed.' I groaned slightly.

'We're both already awake.' He mumbled as he continued to kiss my neck, rolling me over so I was on my back.

The next morning, we arrived at the office early, both of us never really being able to sleep after the email. We met Alice in the car park outside – and confirmed she also got the same email – before we all headed to interrogation room four – down the west side of the building, a good ten-minute walk down corridors from the main lobby. Eventually, we used our fingerprints to enter the room. Phil was stood on the dark side of the one-way mirror, looking into the interrogation room.

'Ah, ladies, Zed… sorry for the email this morning but we had a situation overnight.' Phil said as we all walked up to the window. There was a guy sitting behind the table – late twenties or early thirties, blonde curly hair with freckles over his nose. He was in a button up t-shirt and looked tired as he sat there fidgeting.

'You said we would like this?' Alice yawned and Phil just looked at her sideways.

'Oh, you and Zed will like this.' Phil said.

'And I won't?'

'We will see. So this here is Daniel George Learson.' Phil said, reading from the clipboard and we all looked at him… Daniel? 'He came in late last night saying he heard the Unit had a specialist unit in the investigation. He was hoping to catch the managers in charge and seemed very upset when I said they were both on personal leave. Anyway, Daniel here wants to try and track down his younger sister. His story goes like this; he came home from an after-school club one day to find his parents freaking out about a kid, a lost kid that appeared in his house. They showed him the kid and it was his youngest sister, who was seven at the time, and she was bawling and crying and shaking. He tried explaining to his parents that this was their daughter, that their daughter, Moira, and it was her gift. They knew she had the Devils' gift from when she was really young, so their parents just banned them from using their gifts, never taught them anything about it. So he panicked, he went to get Moira out of the house just so he can talk to the parents, talk some sense into them. He dropped her off at the orphanage, just until his parents can go back there and pick her up. But he couldn't talk his parents into doing it, and a few months after he went back and got told they lost Moira in the system. The guilts got to him, and he wants to try and find her after seventeen-odd years.' Phil explained to me.

'Oh my God, his sister is Fin.' Zed said.

'And to make it better, he came over to here to speak to either Will or Fin. He heard they were the best.' Phil said and I sighed and shook my head.

'So he wants to see this legendary Finley Loughlin, the best of the best, to help him track down his lost sister that was lost in the social care system of Ireland. Little does he know, the legendary Finley Loughlin got lost in the social care system after being dropped off at the orphanage by her brother.' Alice said, shaking her head.

'Yeah, but Fin took Will's surname.'

'Oh, the spiel is still the same.' Alice laughed. 'Finley Loughlin, Finley Benedict. Same stuff.'

'Right, Alice, Sky, I want you two to go and talk to Daniel, ask him exactly why he wants to try and find his long lost sister, see how much he cares. Ask him what he thinks she looks likes.'

'Fin was given to the orphanage with a necklace on her, it was a star with a small aquamarine gem in the bottom – I can ask if he gave up his sister with anything on her.' Alice said and Phil nodded.

'Good, stuff to confirm it. Then ask why he wants to find her. It can't be a coincidence this happens a few days after Sky got that text.' Phil said as he gave us the key to the door. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

'Do you want me to take lead?' Alice asked and I nodded. I still felt guilty that we were doing a case about Fin behind her back, pulling her personal information behind her back. It felt like I was betraying one of my best friends. I looked over at Zed as Alice put the key in the door and even he looked a bit grey, staring at the blonde man in the other room biting his lip.

'Yeah.' I whispered and Alice just nodded.

We walked into the room and Daniel looked at us, straightening his back as he looked between us two.

'Daniel Learson, correct?' Alice asked and he nodded.

'Yeah?' He said as he shook our hands.

'I'm Alice, and this is Sky. We're just here to ask you a few more questions about your sister – Moira was it? Moira Learson.' Alice said.

'Yeah, Moira.' Daniel said as he sat down opposite us.

'Do you know how old she would be now?'

He hesitated for a second. 'Twenty four, nearly twenty-five.'

'What would you imagine she would look like?' Alice asked as I started to write down what he said – he got the age near enough spot on.

'Well, all the other kids in our family have the same blonde hair, curly blonde hair, and freckles. The blonde hair gets lighter in the sun, and the freckles come out a lot more too – a lot more on the nose. I'd imagine Moira would have the same. The girls in the family are all around the same height – around five six, five seven – but she was the smallest in the family. When she was born, she was tiny. Moira was a few weeks premature, born at thirty-five weeks, and she didn't fit into newborn clothes until she was 4 months old. She was tiny. Even when she was seven, she was the height of a five-year-old.' Daniel said, biting his lip and looking away. I frowned at him, examining his colours, expecting to see something, some kind of lie, something. But instead, it was all a mix of guilt and sadness. Guilt; the guilt he had from giving his sister up, giving up the memories and hiding it for seventeen years, guilt knowing he wasn't there for his little sister when she was growing up when she needed people the most. And sadness that realistically, his little sister is probably dead or will never be found.

 _He's all genuine, just showing guilt and sadness._ I told her and she nodded.

'Right, this is going to seem harsh. But why now? You gave up your little kid sister to an orphanage and seventeen years later here you are, wanting us to try and find her back. Why?'

'A couple of reasons, the orphanage was only meant for a couple of hours so I could calm down my parents, I was fourteen, I didn't realise they'd process her and move her on. I gave her up, I was the only one who remembered her and I just passed her up. And I had only just heard now about this department, and the two people in charge – Finley and Will? One is an ex-police detective sergeant and the other worked in the FBI. And only the best work here. So if anyone is able to find Moira, it has to be them or their team. It has to be.' Daniel said. 'But it is important, there's a family issue going on and I need to find Moira to warn her.'

'Family issue?' I asked him.

'Someone a few weeks ago set fire to the family house, nothing bad, we caught it early. They said they knew what Moira could do and she is a disgrace to the Savant World, and no one should raise a Devil. My parents obviously had no idea who Moira is, or why she is a Devil. Last week, a letter came saying they gave us a warning and they know where Moira is, and they will destroy her life and make an example of her. Kill off what they should have killed at birth.' Daniel said as he swallowed. Alice swivelled the chair to look through the blacked glass. Daniel continued. 'I have to find Moira and warn her, warn her someone's coming to get her, to kill her.'


End file.
